A Series Of Vampiric Events
by BiteMeCullenStyle
Summary: Bella, Bella, Bella. We know all about you, we know all that you've been up to" "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"


Disclaimer; I own nothing I tell you! NOTHING!

Chapter 1. Despair

....................................................................

I walked into the empty house. My quiet footfalls echoing loudly in the big expanse of the room; I inwardly shuddered, this house, this room just didn't seem right without the family that I had grown to love as my own. Everything was still in its place. There wasn't even dust anywhere! I walked over to the framed photos on the mantle and I couldn't help the shuddering breath that tore from my throat; as I gazed at the family that welcomed me into their home. I felt my tears making a cold trail down my cheeks and heard them drip willingly onto the glass of the photo frame. Even that small sound seemed to echo off the cream coloured walls.

My heart broke even more. They were gone; the proof staring me in the face and that's when it became too much; my emotions bubbled to the surface and my body shook with the force of the sobs that escaped my dry, chapped lips.

I lost all sense of time as I lay crumpled on the rug that lay in front of the mantel on the hard wood floor. I clutched desperately at the photo, almost embedding it into my chest. My whole being wishing; that if I prayed and hoped that they would come back and just hold me and make the pain stop. In my head I knew I wasn't healthy, I knew that they weren't coming back and most importantly I knew that they wouldn't want to come back to me. But my heart refused to see the facts, as it still prayed for them to piece back my shattered heart.

I woke up to the sound of muffled voices. My heart screamed that it was them, but my head knew the truth, it wasn't them. I scanned the room and saw two shadows against the glass of the door. I slowly began to panic; I lay perfectly still no way did I want to alert them whoever they were to my presence. Still clutching the photo I scrambled onto my hands and knees and I crawled as fast as I could to the stairs. I heard the whispering that came from outside the door; I didn't even know why they were whispering, but it sounded like they were arguing and I was proved right when their voices began to rise heatedly. I hurriedly made my way up the stairs and went to the room that would offer the most protection. I hid under the bed and internally scoffed at the juvenile behaviour but I wasn't about to move from the little safe haven. My body froze as I heard the door slam open, my breathing became frantic and I was gasping for air. I willed for my body to control my breathing and thanked God when I had it under control.

I nearly whimpered when a male voice shouted my name; who the hell where these people. They sounded nothing like the people I knew. This time a second male voice shouted.

"Bella, we know your here" the voice was rough and agitated and this time I did gasp out loud in fright.

I heard them pause on the steps and the heavy thumping of their footsteps became louder as they neared the room I was in. I inwardly scolded myself for being so stupid.

Everything went suddenly quiet; too quiet. My heart was beating erratically in my chest and I was seriously worried that I would have a heart attack or something similar.

"There's no point in hiding we can smell you" one of the men, no correction vampires said.

This time I knew that I was breathing too loud, that my heart was beating too fast and most importantly I knew that I was about to die.

I flinched at the creak of a door. What was taking them so long to find me? I mean if they were vampires, they would have definitely already sucked my blood dry. I knew how it worked.

I clenched my eyes shut and buried my face into the soft carpeted floor.

I screamed as an ice cold hand grabbed my ankle and forcefully pulled my body from under the bed.

The last thing I saw was a maniac grin and glowing red eyes; until I welcomed the darkness that was enveloping me.

.................................................................................

Please tell me what you think.........Feedback would be lovely.


End file.
